Floor or rug type vacuum cleaners generally include an integrally formed housing constructed of cast metal or molded plastic principally to enclose and mount a drive motor which rotates a horizontally disposed brush roller in the housing by a belt drive. A typical brush roller includes a tubular roller member with outer segments of brush spirally attached to the roller member. The brush roller has a centrally located annular groove for a belt connection and is rotatably mounted relative to a central shaft member and end caps. The end caps are threadedly attached to the central shaft member and one end cap has a projecting key member which is slidably received in a key slot in the vacuum cleaner housing.
Manufacturers of vacuum cleaners generally construct the housing so that the key slot for the key member of a brush roller is formed as part of the housing in the casting or molding process. While this is desirable from a manufacturing point of view, the consumer or user of the vacuum cleaner eventually must deal with the problem of a distorted or damaged key slot in a housing. The problem occurs because of use and becomes self evident to the consumer or user. The only solutions to the problem are to replace the housing or to buy a new machine, both of which are substantially more expensive than the nature of the problem.
The present invention provides a third alternative to the consumer in the form of a relatively inexpensive repair kit which can be used by a repair service outlet or consumer. Should the manufacturer desire, the kit could be installed as original equipment.